


Morning, Noon and Night

by shadowkingsoffantasy



Category: Di Wang Gong Lue, The Emperor's Strategy, 帝王攻略 | Dìwáng Gōnglüè (animation)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, THIS FANDOM NEEDS FANFICTION
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingsoffantasy/pseuds/shadowkingsoffantasy
Summary: Glimpses of Chu Yuan and Duan Baiyue's love throughout the day.





	1. Midnight Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Morning, Noon and Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316512) by [Bomzhechmo11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomzhechmo11/pseuds/Bomzhechmo11)



> So like,this is just me. Attempting to make a tag for this fandom. CUZ THERE ISNT ONE WHY ISN'T THERE ONE DAMMIT  
> I'm really nervous about this work cuz I've never written anything so short and plotless, but like. Dncijfjgg
> 
> Also I haven't read the whole novel yet, I just started and I watched the animation. Please be kind and forgive my mistakes but constructive criticism is greatly appreciated:)

Chu Yuans skin was as soft as freshly fallen snow and smelled of expensive ink and sandelwood.

Duan Baiyue loved to brush his lips across the milky expanse as he held the other in his arms. Pressing kissess as delicate as the petals that fell from their tree across his shoulders till the tense muscle relaxed under his careful touch. He loved combing his fingers through silky strands of midnight, drinking in his lovers sighs of contemptment like they were all Duan Baiyue needed in the world.

He loved cherishing chu Yuan.

Loved showing him how much he was cherished.

Moonlight filtered in through the open window of the royal Chambers, casting shadows of light across Chu Yuans delicate features, completely relaxed and stress free unlike they were during the day. The silver pearl that hung in the inky black sky was the soul witness to this moment (one of many) between the Emperor and the King of Xi Nan.

Duan Baiyue watched the sleeping emperor for a few more moments, eyes roaming over his beautiful body, lingering over the plum coloured flowers that bloomed across his skin, trailing on his lovers collarbone, chest, and lower...

The small marks satisfied this hidden possessive streak in the Xi Nan Kings heart. This hidden fire that burned brighter than a blazing star whenever it came to anything related to Chu Yuan.

He wished this could be their life sometimes.

Many times.

This simple world where all that mattered was eachother.

Not China, not Yun Nan, not the never ending threats, not continuing a long family line but just them. Like this. Wrapped in silken sheets, sharing warmth and love.

Like this, so that when the sun rose over the mountain peaks, they could sleep in at least a bit before Chu Yuan got restless and wanted to find something to do.

Like this, carefree so that when Chu yuan _did_ try to get up Duan Baiyue could circle his arms around his lovers waist, pulling him back to bed and keeping him there for another hour while he pressed kissess warm and hot to every _inch_ of Chu Yuans body.

Like this, so that afterwards they could take their time in the bath, so that he could wash Chu Yuans hair, gently massage his scalp, taking time to shower him in affection because they'd have no pressing matters to attend to. 

Like this so that they could leisurely sit across from each other, so that he could feed Chu Yaun soup even while the other grumbled about not needing to be babied.  There would be no morning court to attend, so they would have time to enjoy breakfast slowly while they talked, able to pause in-between to press kissess to knuckles in a wordless show of affection, to enjoy the warm feeling that bubbles in their hearts at the faint tint of Sakura would bloom across the others cheeks. 

Sometimes he wished that things were different so that it could be them, happy and in _love_ and able to _say_ they were in love. To each other. Maybe even to the world.

He wishes that they had _time_. That the golden silk worm inside him wasn't eating away at his life, time so that the pressure on chu Yuan to take a queen wouldn't increase with every passing day.

But those were just wistful glimpses of some other world, where they weren't Chu Yuan and Duan Baiyue, but other people.

He's brought out of his thoughts by Chu Yuan shifting in his sleep, turning his head and nuzzling futher into Duan Baiyue's shoulder. Said man tightens his hold around the love of his life's body, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of his head.

In the end, these thoughts, these maybe's were justwishes, and that's all they would ever be. Hopes that only the stars would hear as the midnight winds carried them off into the unknown black expanse.

But that was fine, Duan Baiyue thought, as he closed his eyes,  holding Chu Yuan close and letting the tendrils of sleep encase his mind.

He had this.

This was enough.


	2. Morning Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEERREE THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> THIS IS JUST....FLUFF  
> FORGIVE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE  
> AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO LEFT KUDOS AND COMMENTED ON THE LAST CHAPTER. I'M GLAD THAT PEOPLE ARE READING THIS.   
> WE NEED MORE FANFIC FOR THIS FANDOM

"Don't pretend like you're asleep" Chu Yuan says, not looking up from the documents he's looking over.

  
'Dammit' Duan Baiyue thinks.He waits a few second more and is just going to give up on trying to get his lover to come to him when he hears the creek of a chair, scraping against the wooden floor followed by soft footfalls. He decides to continue his fake slumber. He feels the bed dip and he puts extra effort into keeping his breathing level. To keep a slight movement behind his eyelids, to give off the impression that he still resides in morpheuses realm. But Chu Yuan isn't fooled, and to be honest Duan Baiyue didn't think that he would be.

  
The SouthWest king feels warm breath ghosting over the shell of his ear, sending an involuntary shiver up his spine "Should I find a way to wake you up~" Chu Yuans voice is like warm honey, smooth and sweet, and the teasing note in his beloved emperors voice threatens to curve his lips into a smile.

  
Chu Yuan brushes his lips over his sleeping lovers ear, smattering a trail of gentle kisses down his jawline before finally ghosting his lips over Duan Baiyue's flower petal soft lips. This boldness is easy, when the sun has barely risen, when his SouthWest king is still 'asleep', when the marks of their love still bloom fresh on their skin.

  
Chu Yuan pulls away from that brief spark of contact that could barley be called a kiss, and for Duan Baiyue it's much too soon, and more than enough of a reason to break his act of sleep (He is more than aware that he is walking right into Chu Yuan's trap. He honestly couldn't care less.) He chases those lips that had brushed with his a mere moment ago, a slender hand reaching out to pull the other back down, toppling them both into the bed, lips crashing together.

 

It's a horribly embarrassing clack of teeth at first, truly humiliating for the two of them who had done this countless times before. Chu Yuan giggles, and Duan Baiyue's heart soars at the melodic sound. Chu Yuan gently cups his lovers face in his hand and adjusts their faces, so that this time when their lips meet its a proper kiss. The Emperors lips are chapped, but so sweet and perfect and Duan Baiyue thinks not for the first time that he could get lost and drown in love that flows through him with each kiss that is bestowed upon him. Duan Baiyue's hand moves to his lovers face, thumb caressing the pink dusted cheek, enjoying the warmth of the skin beneath his fingers. Chu Yuan trails his tongue over Duan Baiyue's bottom lip, asking for entry which the other gives gladly. Duan Baiyue's hands move to tangle themselves in his emperor's dark hair, nimble fingers savoring the silly smoothness of the strands around his fingertips. He tugs, drawing sharp gasp from the man above him. Said man gives a playful pinch to his lovers side, making the other squirm as he runs his tongue over the roof of the others mouth. The Emperor takes the king of Xi Nan's face in both of hands, lovingly brushing his thumbs over his delicate cheekbones. It's so so tempting to just let this continue, to get lost in this moment, in the taste of Duan Baiyues skin, in the heat of his touch. Chu Yuan has to remind himself why they have to pull away now. Why they can't stay like this forever.

  
They have work to do.

  
Right.

  
With regretful sigh he starts pulling away, but allows his love to catch his bottom lip between his teeth, biting it for a moment, before moving to sit up right. He looks down at Duan Baiyue, his dark brown hair splayed over the pillows, lips wet and swollen from their morning kisses, eyes filled with that soft warm fondness he always has when he looks at Chu Yuan.

  
"Are you up yet?" Chu Yuan asks, smoothing down his hair. His voice composed and regal as is befitting an Emperor, but the beautiful dusting of red across his cheeks give him away.

  
Duan Baiyue hums thoughtfully , smiling coyly as he stretches his arms over his head, arching his back as he makes a low rumbling sound at the back of his throat.. He smiles internally at the way Chu Yuan's eyes follow his movements. At the way the red comes back with a vengance.

  
"I don't know, I think I'm still half asleep. Maybe another kiss just to make sure?"

  
Chu Yuan rolls his eyes as he snorts, clearly unbothered by the fact that both actions are socially deemed unbecoming of someone of his status, he knows that with Duan Baiyue there is no such judgment, no such restriction. His lover loves and wants him for everything he is.   
"Don't push your luck" he says, flicking his lovers forehead before standing up gracefully.The first rays of morning sun filter through the window, creating a halo around the emperor's face, making him look more ethereal than he alreast seemed and Duan Baiyue realizes once again that for this man, he would do anything.

  
The two of them look at each for a moment more, words unsaid but heard all the same lingering in the space between them. Feelings they both know they share reflected in their eyes, swirling With endless seas of adoration, infinite galaxies of love.

  
The spell is broken when Chu Yuan reaches over to tuck a strand of loose hair behind the king of Xi Nans ear.

  
"Now get up."

  
With a swish of his robes, Chu Yuan returns to his desk and documents. Baiyue grins watching him go.

  
"As my Emperor commands"

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Please link me to any fics that are out there cuz I'm kinda dying here???  
> Comments and kudos are life<3


End file.
